Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The inspection of wind turbines, specifically of wind turbine rotor blades, is critical to the ongoing operation of wind turbines. Current systems and methods for inspecting wind turbines involve the use of telescopes to manually inspect the wind turbine rotor blades for cracks, erosion, fouling, or other potential defects, known as indications. Typically, an inspector will set up a telescope a certain distance from a wind turbine, and will manually use the telescope to visually inspect the wind turbine rotor blades for indications. Further, the inspector will be required to manually move the telescope to scan the rotor blades. This inspection process has a variety of disadvantages. For example, manually inspecting rotor blades from a distance subjects the process to human error, i.e., the inspector may fail to detect an indication, or the inspector may become disoriented, while inspecting the rotor blades and provide inaccurate information. Further, the manual inspection of rotor blades may only be performed during optimal environmental conditions. For example, a manual inspection of a wind turbine may not be performed during the night or when the weather is cloudy, rainy, or otherwise dissatisfactory, and may only be performed during daylight when there is proper incident light, rather than glare or shade. Thus, current systems and methods for wind turbine inspection are relatively inaccurate, slow, and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for inspection of a wind turbine that eliminates or reduces associated human errors. Additionally, an inspection system and method that can perform in a wide variety of environmental conditions would, be desired. Further, there is a need for a system and method for inspection of a wind turbine that are relatively fast and efficient.